Return of Chaos- Revised
by hawkeye35
Summary: Thousand of years ago, humanity disappeared from the universe fighting a ferocious and relentless enemy. However, beneath the surface of Equestria lies both the last of the human race and the enemy they gave everything to stop. Soon they will both awake and re-ignite a conflict now thousands of years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the revised Return of Chaos, enjoy!  
**

**30 years before Nightmare Moon Rebellion.**

_They came like a horde of ravished insects._

_They devoured everything in their path._

_They killed all who stood in there way._

_They left nothing absolutely nothing._

_Humanity fought back but even we could not quell their endless lust for destruction._

_For decades we ran but now they have found Earth._

_It is October the 19, 2480 Anno Domini, This is Staff Sergeant. William Wilkins and I hear them outside, they are coming for me. They won't take me alive, I've seen what they do to their prisoners and I have saved one bullet just in case._

_I won't let them take alive, pray for me._

"Starswirl? Are you seeing what I am seeing?" A gray unicorn mare asked her superior.

"Yes Mildew, I am." The old unicorn wizard Starswirl the Bearded said. He and his apprentice, Mildew Dawn, were exploring an old cave in search for medicinal herbs when they came along what looked like an opening in the cave. Mildew had stepped on a rock which revealed a metal plate. Mildew leaned closer to the metal plate and touched it with her hoof. The plate suddenly lit up as a writing seemingly materialized out of nowhere from above the metal plate. Starswirl looked closer and realized the writing was being projected from the metal plate below.

"Starswirl? What do those words mean? Humanity? Earth? Staff Sergeant?" Mildew asked nervously.

"Interesting I have never seen this before." Starswirl said examining the machine.

"Is it magic?" Mildew asked.

"I don't think so but the Princesses are going to want to hear about this!" Starswirl said as he and Mildew teleported back to Canterlot to consult with the sun goddess and ruler of the Kingdom of Equestria, it was her job to raise the sun everyday and her little sister's, Princess Luna, job to raise the Moon every night.. Princess Celestia had just finished raising the sun when Starswirl came bursting into her throne room.

"Princess Celestia!" Starswirl yelled.

"Starswirl! What is the matter?" Celestia asked.

"You are not going to believe what my apprentice and I found!" Starswirl said as he explained what Mildew had discovered in the cave.

"Humanity? I have never heard of that before." Celestia said. She was extremely disturbed however by the grave words that were written in the journal, it was as if some terrible monster was hunting down who ever had made the journal entry. Celestia prayed that whatever it was coming for the thing that wrote the journal wouldn't come for her little ponies.

"What should I do your majesty?" Starswirl asked.

"Look more into this Starswirl, we must learn all we can." Celestia said.

"Of course your majesty." Starswirl said as he trotted off to do more research leaving Celestia to ponder her great thoughts.

**Present Day- Canterlot Archives.**

****"What is it you want to show me Princess?" A purple unicorn mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle asked her ruler. Twilight was hoof chosen as Princess Celestia's personal protege when she was still a little filly. Twilight was very smart and a very skilled at magic. Twilight always aimed to please her mentor no matter what.

"What I am about to show is very important Twilight." Celestia said seriously. "You are the first pony to see this since the days of Starswirl the Bearded."

"Really?" Twilight squeaked enthusiastic at the thought of being able to see something so secret.

"One thousand years ago, Starswirl and his apprentice, Mildew Dawn, were exploring the nearby mountains for some magical herbs. However, they never could have prepared themselves for what they came across." Celestia said as she opened the vault containing the metal plate that Starswirl found all those years ago. Celestia activated the plate and it projected the same image it did to eh legendary wizard one thousand years ago.

"Princess it sounds like somepony was in trouble!" Twilight said as she read the disturbing journal entry.

"Somepony or _something!" _Celestia said in a grave tone.

"What do you mean princess?" Twilight asked.

"My dear Twilight, this is not magic making that image it is technology. Technology that is far beyond our own. Also it mentions something called 'humanity' which means?"

"That there was something here before us!" Twilight said putting the puzzle pieces together. "There were aliens here before us!"

"Yes and that is why I wish you to research this, Starswirl spent much of his life trying to decipher the mystery of this relic but alas even he was mortal."

"Does that mean I have to leave my friends?" Twilight said panicking.

"Of course not my little pony! I don't want you to spend your life researching this! Just see what you can do." Celestia said.

"You got it princess! I wont let you down!" Twilight said as she left.

"I know you won't my little pony." Celestia said smiling.

**Thar we go, much better isn't it? Wait till you see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the revised Return of Chaos, enjoy!  
**

**6000 years ago, Planet Earth.**

The night was filled with the drums of war. Screams of death and pain resounded across the echo of the night. Explosions and fire lit up the dark sky as eight figures jumped from a United Nations Republic Battleship. The United Nations Republic or UNR had been fighting against an alien race known as the 'Hydra' who claimed to be the first born of all sentient creation. It was foretold in the Hydra folklore that after they rebelled against the All-Father, an winged spirit came down from the heavens to deliver this message.

_'By His image you were made, By His image you will fall.' _The Hydra ignored these warnings and spent the next hundreds of years conquering and enslaving weaker sapient races. The Hydra used their demonic influence to corrupt the populace of other worlds to do their bidding, truly a fate worse than death. When the Hydra had made first contact with humanity twenty years ago and saw they were made in the All-Fathers's image they immediately declared war on humanity and had begun wiping out the human race fearing that the humans would defeat them. The human race proved to be a force to be reckoned with as the UNR instilled heavy damage on Hydra forces but it was a losing battle. Humans were physically superior to most Hydra but were heavily outnumbered which resulted in the the destruction of Man's empire save his homeworld Earth where our story begins.

"Command this is Captain James Iverson of the 97th Skyjumper Corps. We are en route to Chicago." The human Captain said. Captain James Iverson was a large man standing at nearly several feet and weighing close to three hundred pounds. He was about sixty five years old but due to scientific advancements, humans could live to be nearly two hundred with prime physical youth pushing till the age of 170. In other words, 65 was the new 20. He had darker tan skin with short brown hair and very deep green eyes. His entire physique littered with scars and injuries from years of combat. He was the commanding officer of the 97th Skyjumper Corps. The Skyjumpers were a group of elite human soldiers who used jetpacks to fly in to the fight from ships or into enemy vessels during a space battle. Skyjumpers were trained in increased artificial gravity which gave their bones and muscles thicker density allowing for more strength and resilience than that of a normal human. Their armor was made of an extremely dense and light metal called Solarium. Solarium was not a natural mineral found on Earth but found on the human colony on the planet Chronisia. The Skyjumper's armor had a built in jetpack and thrusters allowing for long periods of flight and aerial combat.

"Roger that Captain, you know what he have to do." Command replied to the captain.

"I know sir, Iverson out." Iverson said as his team continued to fly towards the old city of Chicago. 90% of Earth was occupied by the Hydra and 99% of humanity had been killed. Every other human colony world had been either conquered or destroyed by the Hydra. The entire Hydra fleet was surrounding Earth with hundreds of billions of the foul creatures descended upon the last free world in the know universe.

"Iverson." A lieutenant by the name of Dominic Navarro said. "Are we doing what I think we are?"

"Fraid so Dom." Iverson replied to his old friend. Unlike Iverson, Navarro only stood at 5'7 and only weighed 200 pounds. Navarro was also very tan since he was of italian descent. He had very short black hair and brown eyes. The two met at Chronisia Military Academy and had been friends ever since.

"Fuckin bastards." Navarro said cursing the Hydra.

"Team, this is Iverson, Roll call." Iverson said.

"Private Tommy Dean Lee reporting sir!" A young southern boy responded. Tommy Dean was the youngest in the squad and one of the tallest after Iverson standing at 6'4. He had very tan skin with long and curly blond hair. His family owned a beef ranch in Texas before the war started. Tommy was a skilled marksman and close quarters fighter. He carried a sniper rifle and pump action shotgun.

"Private Tony Barelli reporting sir!" A gruff and angry voice said. Tony Barelli was the largest one in the squad after Iverson. Tony stood at an intimidating 6'6 265 pounds. He had longer black hair which was covered in a skull and crossbones bandana. He had whiter skin with a grayish tint where his facial hair grew in. He had light blue eyes and was know for his extreme temper. He was the teams heavy weapons expert and carried a chaingun.

"Private Andy Barelli reporting sir!" Tony's older brother, Andy, said. Despite being four years older than his brother, Andy was smaller than his brother standing at 6'5 240 pounds. He had browner long hair with very white skin. He had blue eyes just like his brother. Andy was the wise-ass of the squad constantly making jokes and poking fun at his younger brother. He was the demolitions expert and wielded the assault rifle and shotgun.

"Corporal Alexander Ritchy reporting in." A more british voice said. Alexander Ritchy was born and raised in York, England for his youth until he moved to Planet Vohayo to study buisness. He had owned a mens tuxedo shop and was very classy. He always made himself look presentable and always acted with manners. He was strong but not as built as his teammates. He had a more slender toned body but was still someone you wouldn't want to fuck with. He kept his long black hair tied up in a ponytail in the back of his head. Due to this he was the source of many jokes by his team but he ignored them. He had a young handsome face with green eyes. Due to his slender shape he was able to get into places the rest of his team couldn't making him the ideal spy. He used suppressed and light firearms.

"Sergeant Danny Kowalski reporting sir." A slightly polish accented man said. Danny Kowalski had been an academic prodigy as a child. He knew all forms of mathmatics and the sciences, he was a whiz at tactics and could fix anything. Kowalski was the tactician of the squad and the mechanic. He was rather large and sported fair thing short hair with very light blue eyes. He had a strong jaw and a small beard growing in his chin. He wielded the assault rifle.

"Michael reporting sir!" A small voice said. A man they only knew as Michael, no rank or last name. Nobody knew anything about him other than he was the peacemaker of the team and had a strong belief in God to which the others scoffed at. Due to advancement in science explaining what previously couldn't be explained, humanity had become 90% athiest with the old religions beginning to die out. With the arrival of the Hydra millions found their faith again but didn't live long enough to enjoy it. Michael had long black curly hair with very pale skin. He was the smallest after Navarro standing at 5'10 and weighing 215 pounds. He was the best marksman in the Skyjumper Corps and was dubbed 'the silent killer' for his supreme stealth.

"Roger that Skyjumpers, operation Judgement Day is green to go." Iverson said.

"WHAT?!" Most of them said over the radio.

"Hiedi's got his whole damn planet under their control with their whole damn fleet above orbit! We are the only ones left!" Navarro said. Hiedi was the term given to the Hydra by humans.

"Dis fuckin bullshit! I kill those fuckin dicks!" Tony screamed over the radio.

"Shut up Tony! Sir what is our landing point?" Andy asked.

"Three klics right of where Michigan Avenue used to be." Iverson said.

"Copy that sir." The Skyjumpers said as they made their way to the rally point for the last stand of the human race.

**Dayum this is much better than the first one! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter.**

**Present Day Equestria- Ponyville Library**

Twilight Sparkle frantically jotted down notes as she studied the recent manuscript found in the Ghastly Gorge. Unlike the first relic this appeared to be a journal which had writing in it. This had been classified above top secret and nopony other than the princesses, Twilight, and other top researchers knew about this. There were numerous pictures of large magnificent cities bustling with life in this text. She had seen bipedal creatures in these pictures as well. They were much taller than the average pony only being matched in height by Celestia herself. They also appeared to be very strong and intelligent, they were graceful and beautiful creatures. Twilight figured these creatures must be the 'humanity' that was mentioned in the previous relic. She also found a picture of something that could not exist even in a fillies nightmare or the darkest cavern of the Everfree Forest. She saw another bipedal creature but unlike the first Twilight saw, these were much more monstrous. They too stood much taller than an a pony, their skin was a sickly green color and they appeared to be less muscular than the other bipedal creatures. They had no hair and instead had three sharp horns, they were not unicorn horns at all they were more like bony clumps from the head. They had four black eyes with a red slit for a pupil in each one. They had disgusting fangs which drooled a sickly white-green-yellow saliva. Twilight shivered at the sight of this awful creature. Now she knew why the thing in the first journal was so scared.

**Planet Earth 6000 years ago **

"INCOMING!" Corporal Ritchy yelled as Hydra artillery flattened the area the Skyjumpers had landed. The human soldiers were trying to make it to the underground lab beneath the Chicago River which fed into Lake Michigan.

"EAT SHIT MOTHERFUCKERS!" Tony screamed as he unleashed a wall of lead death upon the enemy. Michael and Tommy Dean were above on a destroyed building providing sniper support as Andy went to wire the building next to the Hyrda artillery. Andy placed numerous ion charges on the already crumbling building. He checked everything one more time before leaving to make sure the explosives would go off. He nodded as he used his jetpack to fly out of the building and to safety.

"DO IT!" Iverson yelled to Andy as the Captain of the 97th Skyjumpers mowed down incoming Hydra with his XM-51 Assault Rilfe.

"Say goodnight cunt." Andy said as he detonated the explosives. The initial blast from the ion charges destroyed most of the infantry attacking the humans and the building that came tumbling down as a result crushed the artillery.

"Damn that was big explosion." Dan Kowalski said as a round deflected off of his helmet.

"Gówno!" Kowalski cursed in Polish as his head rang from the hard shot.

"SNIPER!" Navarro screamed as he dove for cover. He could take tanks, aircraft, and minefields but nothing scared him more than an unseen sniper.

"Everyone to the lift now!" Iverson screamed as the Skyjumpers made a run for it. The sky became blotted out with Hydra ships as aerial bombardment of Chicago began. They Hydra ships seemed to ignore the fact that they had troops in the city.

"They have troops down here! Why are these assholes shooting?" Andy asked.

"They care little for their inferiors lives." Michael said as he pushed the down button on the lift which took them to Station Exodus. The lift violently shook as a artillery round from a Hydra battleship nearly split the Earth in two.

"FUCK!" Tony screamed as the lights began to flicker.

"Can this thing drag any more ass?" Andy asked nervously as the lift very slowly descended. The ding signaling the lift reached its destination sounded like an angels voice to the humans.

"About damn time! I was bout to haul some chunks in there!" Tommy Dean said.

"And I was about to commence operation judgement day without you." A old general named Alan Hawthorne said. Hawthorne had been in command of the UNR forces since The Day of Disaster, the day the Hydra first attacked the human colony world of Chrnonisia. In the Bible it foretold several trumpets from Heaven that would ravage the earth. On The Day of Disaster, the Hydra ships emitted several sounds from their battleships as they set fire to Chronisia. General Hawthorne had been in command of the UNR forces and sent the Skyjumpers in to take out the Hydra command vessel only to find something much worse inside. A different type of Hydra, a Soulripper, had made its first appearance. Unlike standard Hydra, Soulrippers were several times stronger than humans and slaughtered them with ease. They were also the Hydra's most feared weapon, a Soulripper can release a powerful toxin that when inhaled turns you into one of them. All past memories are lost and you are servant to the Hydra's will. Millions of humans fell and became known as "the Corrupted"

"Did the DNA ship make it to Equis?" Navarro asked about the ship containing DNA of all native earth animals so life could start over.

"Yes along with the human embryos." Hawthorne said as the bunker shook from another artillery round. "Listen, there is a small battle frigate in the hanger called the _The Divine Intervention_ I want you eight to get on that ship and see to it that the other ships make it to Equis."

"Does this mean Earth will be-?" Ritchy began to say.

"Yes, Earth and everything within several million miles of it will be incinerated to oblivion." Hawthorne said sadly. It angered the humans that they had to sacrifice their home but it needed to be done.

"Countdown had begun, we should leave soon." Kowalski said as he eyed the screen.

"Good idea, all of you get in the ship." Hawthorne ordered. _The Divine Intervention _was small compared to other ships, being only two hundred feet long. Humanity's largest ship, _The Titan IV,_ was three miles in length with enough firepower to destroy Earth several times over. The Titan was destroyed during the Battle of Eagle's Nebula when a nearby star went supernova and destroyed the ship. The Intervention was stocked with food, water, weapons, medicine, and other necessities.

"Captan we are ready for launch." Navarro said as he punched in the coordinates.

"How the hell are we gonna bypass the whole fuckin Hydra fleet?" Tony asked.

"Wormholes." Hawthorne said. Humanity had created wormholes before to transport ships through the gulf of space but it did not always end well. There were cases when ships were destroyed in the process or were teleported randomly next to an imploding star, such was the fate of the _Titan IV._

"Wormhole generator? In here? Underground?" Ritchy said.

"If you'd rather take your chances with Hiedi then feel free." Iverson said.

"You know what sounds great? A Wormhole jump!" Ritchy suddenly said with a new attitude.

_"Fuckin smart-ass." _Iverson thought to himself irritated. The Skyjumpers seated themselves in the bridge of the ship and buckled in. Iverson noticed that Hawthorne had not gotten in yet.

"General!" Iverson said. "It's time to go!"

"Yes it is time for _you _to go." Hawthorne said sealing the door on the frigate.

"What the hell is he doing?" Navarro asked.

"Someone's gotta stay to fire the bomb for Hiedi, protect those ships to Equis." Hawthorne said as walked over to the command center.

"But sir!" Iverson called out. Being the only surviving humans left each one of them mattered a great deal.

"This isn't up for discussion Captain, NOW GO!" Iverson said as he punched in the Wormhole code. Electricity began to form around a round arc that began to glow. The blackness of deep space was visible through the growing wormhole. The humans boiled with anger, the Hydra had taken everything from them: Their families, their friends, their land, and now they even had to sacrifice Earth- their home. The ship was jolted forward into the wormhole and the next thing the humans knew, they were near the destroyed Mars. Hawthorne went back to his seat and pulled out a cigarette he lit the stick of tobacco and let the smoke fill his lungs. He coughed a little as the nicotine did its work. He could hear the Hydra banging on the door to get in.

**BANG!**

Hawthorne took the last few puffs of the cigarette

**BANG!**

Hawthorne walked over to the firing mechanism

**BANG BANG BANG! **The door finally gave out as hundreds of Hydra poured into the room eager to claim final victory over the human race. The Hydra looked to see a laughing Alan Hawthorne.

"Adios motherfuckers!" Hawthorne screamed as he fired the weapon. A concentrated ion beam was fired down a shaft that led to the core of the Earth. When the beam hit the inner core it caused a chain reaction which began to break the core apart. Every volcano on earth blew and every fault line shifted causing devastation across the planet. All living life on Earth was wiped out in minutes as the planet began to break apart. But it wasn't over yet, the force of the core imploding caused a massive explosion that decimated everything within several million miles of the planet. The Hydra fleet orbiting Earth was blasted to oblivion as Earth's Moon was destroyed from the blast. The Skyjumpers watched in sadness as their home was destroyed before their very eyes.

"We should go into cyro sleep, without wormhole it will take five years to reach Equis even at speed of light." Kowalski said in broken english.

"You heard him men, get into to the chambers." Iverson ordered as the last of the human race stepped into suspended animation. The ship traveled for five years towards its target. Equis was the closest planet you will find to Earth in the universe. Despite Equis being the size of Uranus, the ecosystems and atmosphere were so alike that humans needed no adaptation to the planets surface. It was known for its strange lack of natural forces as weather was not able to act on its ownIt had originally been a nature planet reserved for endangered species in the decades before the Day of Disaster. It was cleared of all human life so the Hydra would not destroy it. The ship containing the DNA of all Earth fauna landed and released its contents. The ship containing the human embryos crashed on the dark side of the planet. The Divine Intervention crash landed on the middle of a large continent where thousands of years of erosion and change buried the ship under brushes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter.**

Todays the day crusaders! Today we finally get our cutie marks!" A young yellow filly with a red mane proclaimed.

"In what Applebloom?" A white unicorn filly asked.

"Why rock cave explorin of course Sweetie Belle!" The filly known as Applebloom responded.

"But there aren't any caves around here!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Not here there isn't." A orange pegasus filly named Scootaloo said pointing to the Everfree Forest. Sweetie Belle immediately protested the idea.

"But remember what happened last time we went in there? We almost got to turned to stone by that Cockatrice!" Sweetie cried out.

"Cockatrices are nocturnal they won't be out during the day and we will come back before its gets dark." Scootaloo said.

"Come on Sweetie Belle! You want yer cutie mark doncha?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh I guess so." Sweetie Belle reluctantly said.

"Then lets go! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER ROCK CAVE EXPLORERS!" The three fillies shouted as they ran into the Everfree Forest. The three fillies had been wandering for hours and hadn't found any sort of cave. The day was still young and most of the dangerous creatures like the Timberwolves or Cockatrices wouldn't come out till nightfall but there was still plenty in the forest to fear.

"Uh we've been in here for hours and we haven't seen any caves!" Sweetie moaned taking on her elder sister, Rarity's, attitude for a moment.

"Its a big forest! There has to be a stupid cave here somewhere!" Scootaloo said annoyed as she walked into a large boulder. "AH! STUPID BOULDER!" She shook her head as she regained her bearings.

"Scootaloo." Applebloom said.

"What?" Scootaloo responded rubbing her head.

"Ah don't think thats a boulder." Applebloom said as she rubbed away some of the heavy shrub and banged on the surface. It almost felt metallic in nature.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked as she touched it as well. There was a large hissing sound as the large metal structure began to move. The three fillies jumped behind a rock to hide as a dark open passage revealed itself on the side.

"Woah." The three said at once.

"You thinkin what ah'm thinkin?" Applebloom said smirking to Scootaloo.

"No!" Sweetie cried. "What if there is a monster in there!"

"Sweetie there aint no monsters this close to Ponyville." Applebloom said. They were not very far into the forest and large creatures like Manticores. Ursas, and even dragons resided miles and miles further into the forest.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Sweetie said nervously as they approached the opening.

"Well here we go." Scootaloo said as she put her hoof inside. The moment her hoof hit the ground the entire cave lit up with a bright light. The fillies covered their eyes as a computerized voice began to repeat itself.

"_Warning fuel levels dangerously low, beginning emergency cryo-state release." _

"Uh-oh." Applebloom said as she began to back out.

"RUN!" Sweetie said as the three fillies sprinted as fast as their hooves could carry them away from the cave. Inside the cave, eight beings frozen in time finally began to awake. Captain James Iverson slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. His head ached and his vision was very blurry. He stumbled out of the tube and quickly fell to the ground with a thud. If he wasn't wearing his Skyjumper armor he would have broken all his teeth.

"What the fuck?" He said as he tried to get back up again. Damn Sleepers Syndrome, too much time in suspended animation resulted in severe migraines, temporary blindess, nausea, and temporary loss of motor controls. Iverson rolled on the ground in agony as he saw several other humans go through the same process.

"Holy dog shit!" Tommy said as he vomited inside his helmet. He quickly opened the face plate to rid himself of the terrible smell.

"My head!" Michael said as he bumped into Navarro and sent them both sprawling to the ground. After an hour of writhing in agony, the Sleepers Syndrome subsided and they were able to finally get up and moved.

"That. Fucking. SUCKED!" Andy said.

"I'm never going into cyro-sleep ever again!" Ritchy proclaimed.

"Dammit Tommy you fuckin puked everywhere!" Tony said as he wiped the vomit off of his armor.

"Gah! That did not feel like five years." Danny said.

"I know what you mean there." Ritchy said. "I felt like we were sleeping much longer."

"Get to the bridge and lets find out what the hell is going on." Iverson said as the eight humans made their way to the bridge. Danny sat down on a chair and opened the ships log to find the date.

"Fuel levels low?" Danny said confused.

"Fuel low? How? This runs on xanadium fuel! That shit takes thousands of years to burn out." Navarro yelled. Xanadium was a new stable and slowly decomposing energy source that had replaced fossil fuels. Xanadium was known for its long endurance, the type used for UNR starships could last for thousands of years.

"I don't like what the fuck is going on here." Andy said nervously.

"WHAT? This cannot be!" Danny said having a mini heart attack.

"Whats wrong Kowalski?" Navarro asked.

"According to the ships log, the date is-." Kowalski said.

"WHAT!?" Tony screamed.

"July 18, 8450 A.D." Danny said as his voice dropped. The humans sat there in shock.

"Alright there has to be a mistake." Michael said.

"Yeah there is no way we were out for that long!" Tommy yelled.

"Wether what is says is true or not we should try to get a better idea on where we are." Navarro said. "After all, as if now we are an endangered species."

"According to scanners, We are on Equis and the atmosphere is breathable." Kowalski said. "I cannot pick up any radio or electronic signatures though."

"Ritchy, Tommy. I need you to fly out and see if you can find any traces of the human colony that was supposed to be sent here. You have to stay quite in case we have hostiles out there." Iverson said.

"You don't think the Hydra are here do you?" Ritchy asked.

"No but in six thousand years, some other aliens might be here. It is best to keep a low profile till we establish contact with the human colony." Iverson said. "Kowalski! Help me change the Xanadium rod so we can get this piece of shit running again!"

* * *

"APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK!" Applebloom cried to older sister who was bucking apples from a tree. The orange mare turned to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders running for their lives.

"Applebloom? Whats wrong?" Applejack asked her sister.

"We were in the Everfree forest and we were tryin to-" Scootaloo began to say.

"Wait, y'all were in the Everfree Forest?" Applejack sternly asked.

"Yes." Applebloom said shyly.

"What in tarnation were you doin in there? How many times have ah told you not go in there!" Applejack yelled quite angry with the three fillies.

"We just wanted to get our cutie marks!" Sweetie Belle cried. Applejack sighed, this whole cutie mark thing was going to be the death of her.

"Alright, ah'll punish you later Applebloom but tell me what you saw that spooked you." Applejack said.

"We saw this big rock thing and when we touched it it opened up and all these lights turned on. Then is said that fuel levels were low and it was beginning emergency release!" Applebloom said without taking a breath.

"Applebloom what have ah told you about yer imagination?" Applejack said not believing her sister.

"But Applejack!" Applebloom cried.

"You just got scared and yer imagination got the best of you." Applejack said. "Its getting late anyways, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have to go home and don't think ah've forgotten bout yer punishment Appebloom!"

"OH!" Applebloom said pouting as she said goodbye to her friends and went inside.

* * *

Ritchy and Michael flew fast through the Everfree Forest with their jetpacks. They were set on stealth mode so the jets wouldn't make much noise.

"Do you think the Hydra are here too?" Ritchy asked.

"I hope to the Lord they are not." Michael said.

"What about the colony, you think they made it here?" Ritchy asked as the two came to the edge of the forest and started walking.

"I'd say so, take a look!" Michael said pointing to a field. Ritchy used the zoom on his visor to get a better look. He saw houses which looked like Elizabethan Age homes in his home country of Britain. He also saw a farmhouse where he saw a large red horse with a yoke pulling a plough through some fields.

"Bloody hell! They are thriving! They have built towns and domesticated horses!" Ritchy said as he radioed back to the Intervention.

"Ritchy this is Kowalski, what do you see?" Danny asked.

"The human colony appears to be thriving! There are houses and farms here and I even saw a horse pulling a plough!" Ritchy said.

"Ritchy this is Iverson, do you see any humans?" Iverson asked. Ritchy looked to Michael who was scanning the town through his sniper scope and gave a shake of his head.

"No sir, we have not spotted any humans but signs of life are obviously here." Ritchy said.

"Alright, fly into the town and when you make contact make sure you let them know you are human! Make sure you take your helmet off to show them!" Iverson ordered.

"Roger that." Ritchy said. "Come on Michael lets go."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle trotted through the market to buy groceries for her and Spike. She had been researching the old relics for almost a week now and she was not letting up. She couldn't wait to get home and look into it some more. She wasn't looking and bumped into a yellow pegasus.

"Fluttershy! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" Twilight said as she used her magic to pick up her friends dropped things.

"Oh its okay Twilight." Fluttershy said faintly. Twilight noticed the massive amount of vegetables Fluttershy had.

"Angel wants his salad again?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, he is very picky." Fluttershy said. Twilight frowned, Fluttershy hadn't realized it but she had spoiled the rabbit terribly. Her thoughts were interrupted when a soaring noise was heard above them.

"Is that Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think so, that didn't sound like a pegasus." Twilight said backing up when she heard a loud thud. She turned to see a large creature before her. It stood much taller than even Big Macintosh. It was heavily armored and it had a grayish tint in it. She looked at the red eyes which stared at her.

"T-t-t-twilight? What is that?" Fluttershy said hypervenilating as another creature landed next to the other one. Apparently these things could fly. Everypony began panicking as stampedes of panicking ponies leveled the marketplace. One of the creatures pointed at Twilight and Fluttershy and moved forward. The creature was suddenly knocked to the ground as a rainbow blur tackled it.

"GET OUTTA HERE! ILL HOLD THEM OFF!" A rainbow maned pegasus said.

"Rainbow Dash be careful its-!" Twilight said as the creature Rainbow hit struck her at incredible speed knocking the pegasus thirty feet away.

"SOMEPONY CALL THE ROYAL GUARD!" Twilight yelled as the creature advanced on Rainbow Dash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter.**

Michael and Ritchy activated their jetpacks and flew over to the town. They scanned the town and saw no humans, only more horses.

"Where the bloody hell are the people?" Ritchy asked.

"Probably inside." Michael suggested. The two stopped above what looked like a marketplace and descended to the ground with a loud thud. They saw the large group of ponies began to shriek and run away. They shrugged it off as normal behavior for a horse.

"I wonder how the people here can just let their horses wander around like that." Ritchy said.

"Uh Alex?" Michael said.

"Yes what is it?" Ritchy replied.

"That one has a horn." Michael said pointing to a purple pony with a horn protruding from its skull.

"Yes and Tommy Dean showers at least once a week, don't mess with me like that." Ritchy said as he turned around and saw a petrified small horse with a horn staring at him, next to her was a yellow horse with wings.

"Bloody hell!" Ritchy said as he moved towards the ponies. "I've got to check this out."

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Michael yelled as Ritchy's world turned upside down. His armor easily absorbed the hit but since he was caught off guard and his balance was off he went tumbling to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Ritchy screamed as he drew his silenced pistol and turned to see another one of the ponies glaring at him. This one was a cyan blue with a rainbow mane, it's wings were perched up and its eyes burned with anger.

"Sir this Ritchy you are gonna want to see this." Ritchy radioed the Intervention.

"See what?" Iverson asked over the radio.

"You won't believe me." Ritchy said.

"Fine, Andy, Tony and I will be there in a minute, Iverson out." Iverson said over the radio. He then turned to the horse who had hit him.

"You bastard." Ritchy said as he prepared to beat the shit out of the horse that hit him. He could not prepare himself for what happened next.

"GET OUTTA HERE! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" The blue pony yelled. Ritchy and Michael stopped dead in their tracks.

"Michael, I need to see if that cursed PTSD is finally catching up to me, did that winged pony just talk?" Ritchy asked through his helmet comms.

"Yes it did." Michael said.

"Do you think the humans here taught them how to talk?" Ritchy asked.

"Possibly." Michael said.

"I'll teach you big ugly aliens to mess with my friends!" The rainbow pony growled as it charged again. Ritchy was ready this time and he used hit suit thrusters to push him out of the way of the pony. Rainbow Dash hit the ground with a thud and saw the creature dodged her attack. Her hoof was bruised but not as bruised as her ego.

_No way! He's faster than me! Nopony can be faster than me! _Rainbow thought defeated as two hands grasped her sides and hoisted her up. She frantically began kicking and screaming but the creature wouldn't budge.

_"_LET ME GO!" Rainbow screamed as the creature's grip tightened.

"Alex be gentle with it." Micheal said through his helmet comm.

"Don't worry, its fine." Ritchy said as he suddenly felt himself surrounded in a purple aura and was hoisted off the ground.

"MICHAEL! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Ritchy screamed through his comms. Michael looked around and saw the purple pony's horn glowing the same color of the aura surrounding his teammate.

"STOP!" Michael said enabling his external speakers so the pony could hear him. The purple pony looked to see Michael trying to talk.

"Please put him down." Michael pleaded.

"Y-y-you can talk?" She said now ever more terrified of the creatures.

"Just take us to your owners." Michael said calmly.

"O-owners?" She said confused.

"Th-" Michael said before he felt a force kick into the back of his knee causing him to fall. He turned to see another one of the ponies had just kicked him. This one as orange and appeared to be wearing a cowboy hat.

"Nopony messes with mah friends!" She said in a texan accent.

"Listen we are not here to fight!" Michael pleaded. The orange pony's color drained from her face when Michael talked.

"Uh Twilight, did that thing just talk?" She asked the other pony whose name apparently was Twilight.

"Yes AJ, it did!" Twilight said now in panic mode.

"It must be trying to trick us!" The orange pony said as she wound up to kick Michael again. He caught her legs as they sailed towards him. He was interrupted by a large mass of red that pummeled into him full force knocking him down.

"GET AWAY FROM MAH SISTER!" A large muscular red pony growled as it charged Michael again.

"WAIT BIG MAC DON'T!" Twilight screamed knowing what these creatures were capable of.

"ON NO YOU DON'T MOTHERFUCKER!" A gruff voice yelled as another creature flew in from nowhere and delivered a solid kick to the charging red pony's side. Several cracks being heard as he keeled over in pain. Twilight screamed as two more creatures flew in along with the one that had just taken down Big Mac. Rainbow Dash had just gotten up and upon seeing Big Mac being injured so easily she snapped and charged with all her might at the creature who had just her friends brother.

"RRRRRGHHHH!" She screamed as she flew full speed at the monster. Tony turned to see a rainbow pony charging at him. He quickly swung his arms around and grabbed the pony tightly. Rainbow noticed this was one was much stronger and not as gentle as the creature who grabbed her before. Tony's sight was blocked by orange hooves as the farmpony wrapped her hooves around Tony's visor blocking his vision.

"AH FUCK!" He screamed as he dropped Rainbow Dash and frantically tried to peel off whatever was blocking his sight.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!" Andy screamed as he grabbed the orange pony and chucked her ten feet in the air. Andy was soon stopped as he felt something hit his back, he turned to see a large cannon facing him.

"MOTHERFU-" He screamed as the cannon open fired. Instead of his head bursting open like he thought it would, he found his visor covered with colorful confetti.

"Taste my party cannon you meanie peanie alien monster!" A pink pony screamed as Andy desperately tried to clear his vision.

"I CAN'T FUCKING SEE!" Andy screamed as he ran in blind rage. Ritchy had gotten up once again to find himself surrounded in another aura. He turned to see another white unicorn with a purple mane.

"How dare you ruffian brutes hurt my friends?" She yelled as she used her magic to slam him into the ground. Michael saw this and ran over and knocked the pony over releasing her hold on Ritchy. Several loud booms were heard as the battlefield went quiet. The humans and ponies turned to see Iverson with his assault cannon smoking.

"Men, over here now." He ordered. The Skyjumpers used their jetpacks to fly over to their captain. "I want two things answered: One, where are the humans and two, why are you getting your asses kicked by a bunch of tiny multicolored ponies?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The rainbow one asked taking offense to Iverson's second statement.

"Shut it bitch!" Tony screamed as he pulled the confetti off of his brothers visor. Tony was too pissed off to realize the little rainbow pony just talked.

"Why who do you think you are?" The white unicorn said angry.

"I think I am a dignified human being, what are you?" Ritchy asked.

"We're ponies." The purple one said.

"No fuckin shit!" Andy said as he could finally see before his sight was again blinded by a bright light.

"AH WHAT THE HELL!?" Iverson yelled.

**"YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY LITTLE PONIES!" **A loud almost god-like voice said. The humans looked up to see a white pony with wings a horn and a blue pony with wings and a horn, they seemed very pissed off.

"TELL THAT BITCH TO TURN THE LIGHT OFF! I CAN'T SEE!" Andy screamed. The white pony responded by firing a beam at him from her horn. Andy didn't have to time to dodge due to the blinding sunlight. The beam hit him head on as he was knocked back into a house which collapsed. Hundreds more ponies clad in armor began to converge on the humans.

"Oh it is on!" Iverson screamed as he fired his weapon at the incoming ponies mowing them down like flies. The rest of the Skyjumpers joined in on the fight. The humans proved to be much more powerful than the ponies as the humans effortlessly put down any ponies who came close.

"TAKE THIS YOU BITCH!" Tony screamed as he unleashed his chaingun on the white pony. She immediately formed a barrier around her deflecting all the rounds fired at her. Two armored ponies tried to tackle Iverson who responded with a swift punch to each of their heads knocking them out cold. Michael and Ritchy activated their sword and shields built into their armor and began fighting the ponies. The white pony fired beam after beam at Iverson who easily dodged. He activated his jetpack as he flew upwards much to the white pony's shock. He grabbed her by the neck and kicked her in the face sending her sprawling to the ground. The blue pony saw this and charged Iverson. He delivered a roundhouse to the blue pony's face knocking her out cold. Iverson grabbed both of the ponies by the neck and held on tight threatening to break their necks.

"NOBODY MOVE OR THEY GET IT!" Iverson screamed as the held the two mares. The armored ponies aimed all weapons at Iverson who tightened his grip causing the two ponies he was holding to gasp for air. This forced the armored ponies to back and lower their weapons. Iverson smiled as he knew they one till something hit him so hard in the head he was launched back ten feet.

"COLTS**! Take them out!" A large pony clad in black armor said. These ponies were standing on their hindlegs and were much bigger and stronger than the other ponies. Iverson regrouped with the other Skyjumpers as they prepared to battle these new enemies.

****This is a reference to my other story COLTS. Covert Operations and Lethal Takedown Squads, which are magically augmented ponies who are stronger, faster, tougher, and heal faster than a regular pony. They can also walk on the their hind legs. They are armored with indestructible armor and are armed with magical crossbows.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter.**

Iverson expected the pony to charge at him but instead the pony drew its long and very sharp sword. Iverson took this as a sign of a one on one duel. Iverson drew out his armor's built in sword and placed it in a fighting stance.

"Skyjumpers stand down, do not intervene." Iverson said to the humans.

"Are you sure sir?" Navarro asked.

"Yes, only engage if you are attacked." Iverson said.

"COLTS, leave this to me." The lead pony said.

"Are you sure?" Another pony asked.

"Are you questioning my order?" The lead pony asked.

"No sir."

"Then shut up." The lead pony said as it turned to face Iverson. "You think you can come into _our_ country and harm _our_ ponies! Now you will pay with your life." THe pony growled.

"Compared to the other things I have had to face, I am not intimidated by an talking overgrown freak pony." Iverson taunted. The pony yelled as it charged Iverson. Iverson threw up his blade as it connected with the ponies. The pony severely underestimated Iverson's strength as the equine struggled against the human. Iverson kicked the pony away as he repositioned his blade. He charged at the equine bringing his sword down but the pony dodged it. Many Hydra had been felled by Iverson's blade and he was sure to make sure this ponies fate would be no different. The two fenced for what seemed like hours but was really only ten minutes. The Skyjumpers and COLTS were itching to fire but held their ground. The pony raised it's hooves for a strike and Iverson saw his opening. He elbowed the pony in the stomach causing the equine to drop its sword. Iverson then kicked the pony to the ground and tore its helmet off with herculean strength. The pony looked up as Iverson prepared to deliver the final blow when he was enveloped in a bright aura.

"What the hell?" He said as he saw the other Skyjumpers surrounded in the aura as well. He saw the two alicorn ponies had awoken and were restraining the humans with their magic.

"In all my years ruling i have never come across a more violent creature than you." The white alicorn said.

"You will release my men and I now." Iverson said.

"Or thou shalt do what? We have thou restrained." The blue alicorn said.

"Ok then your loss." Iverson said smiling as the alicorns were knocked over by a Sabretooth Armed Vehicle. The Sabretooth was a four wheel all terrain armored car that had a minigun and grenade launcher turret. Tommy Dean was manning the minigun while Kowalski managed the grenade laucher. The two open fired on the COLTS who were quickly knocked down by the powerful weapons. Hundreds of guard ponies began converging but where put down by the more advanced human weaponry.

"Need a pickup?" Navarro asked from the driver seat.

"About bloody time! What took you so long?" Ritchy asked.

"Man do you ever stop bitching?" Andy asked Ritchy who ignored him. The Skyjumpers got on the Sabretooth but were stopped when a blinding light completely blinded the humans from seeing anything.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tony screamed as a rainbow beam replaced the light and hit the humans. It did not hurt but it was unnerving. Once the light cleared they were disoriented and blinded by the sudden power and could not even stand up straight.

"Princess? What happened?" Twilight asked as she took off her element of magic tiara.

"If the elements did not harm them then they are not evil." Princess Celestia said observing the humans.

"Not evil? They came in and started attacking everypony!" Rainbow screamed.

"And they hurt mah brother!" Applejack added in.

"And what about all those poor stallions?" Rarity asked referring to the hundreds of royal guards who lay wounded by the humans weapons. Celestia again lit her horn and a wave of magic healed the ponies wounds.

"We will take them to Canterlot for further questions." Celestia said as she teleported herself, her sister, the elements, and the humans to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Tommy Dean awoke to find himself in a cell but not before be puked all over the ground.

"Ugh!" He said wiping the vomit from his mouth. He saw he was only one in the cell. He tried to remember what happened, the last thing he remembered was being in the Sabretooth when a bright light enveloped him. He was either dead or he had gotten his ass kicked by a bunch of ponies, personally he preferred the first option.

"Come with us now!" A loud demanding voice called. Tommy Dean looked to see two of the equine guards standing outside his cell.

"Make me." Tommy said.

"As you wish." One of the guards said as its horn lit up and Tommy Dean felt himself being lifted up. He then was mercilessly dropped to the ground repeatedly in revenge for all he guards that were wounded or killed the humans.

"Stormkicker I wouldn't recommend that, remember what happened to Spiltwood?" One of the guards asked. The guard named Stormkicker who was hurting Tommy recalled his comrade Splitwood doing the same to one of the other humans named Tony. The enraged human broke free of the magical grip and literally tore Splitwood's horn from his skull. Not wanting to suffer the same fate, Stormchaser stopped smashing Tommy. Stormkicker levitated Tommy all the way to the Canterlot throne room where the other Skyjumpers were awaiting interrogation. He saw at least ten unicorns struggling to hold down Iverson and the Barelli brothers. He also saw a large crowd of ponies wearing what looked like judges uniforms. He assumed this to be some sort of court. After Tommy Dean had arrived all eight humans were put in magically locked handcuffs so they wouldn't hurt anypony when the magical hold was released.

"About damn time!" Navarro said as the magical aura surrounding his disappeared.

"Creatures, you have been brought here to answer for your crimes. These crimes include invasion of Equestrian land, destruction of property, lethal assault on ponies, and attempted murder of the Royal Sisters. How do you answer these?"

"I'll answer those in order: Our ship crashed and we were attacked first." Iverson said.

"Likely story!" The COLT iverson had faced earlier growled.

"Calm Captain Deadeye." Celestia said as she stepped forward.

"Yes your majesty." Deadeye growled.

"What is your hame creature?" Celestia asked.

"Captain James Iverson, 97th Skyjumper Corps of the United Nations Republic Navy." Iverson said. All the ponies in the room were confused.

"Well Captain James Iverson perhaps you can explain the three hundred wounded guards and the thirty dead guards?" Celestia asked quite pissed off.

"I'll tell you! Your fuckin precious ponies attacked us first!" Navarro screamed. After Tony he had the worst temper of the Skyjumpers.

"You dare speak to the Princess like that?!" Deadeye said pulling out his sword.

"Piss off pony boy." Navarro said.

"Who does thou think they are? To come into our Kingdom and disrespect our subjects?" The blue alicorn named Luna asked.

"I think were the ones who saved the fucking galaxy from enslavement to demons." Andy yelled.

"And what do you mean your kingdom?" Danny Kowalski said. "This planet was claimed and colonized under UNR in year 2345!"

"STOP!" Michael yelled. "We are all civilized beings here can we please act like it?"

"Finally one of you idiots has some brains!" A rainbow maned pony named Rainbow Dash called out.

"You got some serious fucking sacs talking to us like that! None of you would be here if it weren't for us!" Tony yelled.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Our race, our entire race died to stop the Hydra from taking over the galaxy. We lost everything! Our families, our friends, our humanity." Ritchy said emphasizing the last word recalling the Corrupted who had fallen under the Hydras influence.

"Even our home planet was destroyed." Tommy Dean said. All the ponies in the room went silent but eventually spoke up.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Rainbow Dash said.

"If y'all are gonna lie at least make it believable." The pony named Applejack said.

"Alright, am I the only one here who liked horses better when they couldn't talk?" Andy asked over his armors comm so only his teammates could her him.

"Your story is quite farfetched, I will examine each of your memories to decipher if you are telling the truth." Celestia said.

"Oh no the prissy pony princess is NOT looking in my mind!" Navarro said earning a death glare from Luna.

"Fine, you are free to look though you won't like what you see." Iverson said to Celestia.

"WHAT?" The other Skyjumper said at once.

"Sir we know classified Teir one secrets!" Danny said.

"And? What are they gonna do? Copy our technology and use it to destroy humanity? We have nothing left for them to take so might as well let them do it." Iverson said.

"Fine." The other Skyjumpers said reluctantly agreeing.

"I will need you to remove your armor, my magic can't get through it." Celestia said.

"Did she just say magic?" Ritchy asked

"Is it really that unbelievable? I mean the Soulrippers used dark magic to possess people." Michael said.

"That was hallucigentic toxin that messed with mind, there was no magic involved." Kowalski replied. "Stop it with your religious explanations."

"How is it even after this war you still don't believe in God?" Michael asked.

"I'll tell you why, if God is so good then why did he allow for the war to happen?" Tony asked.

"God allowed free will to all creation, any action of malice was through our own fault." Michael retaliated.

"Men shut up and retract your helmets." Iverson said as he retracted his helmet revealing his battle hardened face. The other Skyjumpers did the same till there faces were visible to the world. Everypony in the room looked the humans right in the eye. They say the eye is the gateway to the soul, the ponies could see tales of terror and unimaginable sorrow in each of the humans eyes.

"Wow." Pinkie Pie said examining Andy's face. She certainly thought he looked better without the mask covering his face.

"Twilight in order to save time the elements, my sister, and I will each view one of the creatures memory." Celestia said. "I will take Mr. Iversons."

"Hope you don't mind a little blood." Iverson said as Celestia lit up her horn and each pony viewed another humans memory.

* * *

**Planet Chronisia, Day of Disaster- Captain James Iverson**

Celestia found herself in a large booming metropolis. Millions of other creatures like Iverson walking around doing thier buisness. She was impressed by the mile high structures built by the creatures. There was technology so advanced that she couldn't even begin to comprehend how it worked. The memory shifed to what looked like a control room. She saw armored creatures wielding lethal looking weapons. She looked up to a screen where another biped talked to the others.

"Sir we have incoming bogies." The soldier over the screen said.

"They one of ours?" A general asked.

"No sir, the signal is not human." The soldier on the screen said. Thats when it hit Celestia, these were the humans in the artifacts they had found!

"Get the fleet on standby, I want all military forces on Chronisia on standby." The creature now known as a human ordered.

"You got it sir." The human over the screen shouted.

"Holy shit dude! Aliens!" One of the humans said excited.

"This is flippin wicked!" Another human said.

"Sir the _Titan, Viper, and Andromeda _capital ships are going to intercept, our orbital defense platforms are also ready to fire." The human over the screen said.

"Whats happening now?" The general asked.

"It looks like the unknown ships are responding, they're opening up and they- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The man over the screen yelled.

"CONTROL WHATS HAPPENING?" The human general shouted as the soldiers in the room frantically began suiting up.

"THEY OPEN FIRED! OH MY GOD THEY JUST TOOK OUT THE WHOLE FUCKING FLEET! INCOMING BOGIES ARE NOT FRIENDLY I REPEA-"

"Control? CONTROL!?" The general yelled as a loud eerie horn blared from the sky. Celestia looked to see large green bulbous ships descending into the planet and setting fire to city. She gasped as she saw hundreds of humans being slaughtered by the enemy. Not even the children were spared. She then found herself in the hangar bay of a ship. She saw atleast thirty men dressed like Iverson was.

"Skyjumpers! We have made contact with an alien species and they do NOT come in peace!" A human general said. "The 34th Starfleet has been wiped out and Lima, Golf, Foxtrot, and November companies are all KIA. You are our last line of defense till reinforcements from Seranta arrive. Now you get out there and kill anything that is not human!"

"YES SIR!" The Skyjumpers responded as they made their way to an opening in the hangar. To Celestia's shock they all jumped out without hesitation and they had to be miles above ground. She then saw the humans ignite flames from their backs allowing them to fly through the air. She saw the Skyjumpers land on the ground to aid the local military forces. She then saw the enemy the humans were fighting, a terrifying and disgusting creature jumped onto one of the Skyjumpers and tore the helmet off, Celestia recognized the human as a young James Iverson. She saw the look of terror on Iverson's face as he pulled out a knife and plunged into the aliens neck causing green liquid to spray all over the place.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Iverson screamed as he threw the dead body off.

"You okay Sergeant?" Another human asked as they helped Iverson to his feet.

"Fuck, I did not sign up for this shit!" Iverson said as he went to put his helmet back on.

"Let's keep moving!" The human leader said as they continued down an abandoned alleyway.

"Fuck I don't like this!" One of the other humans said.

"What's there not to like other than the fuckin little green men trying to kill us?" Another one replied.

"Look at this! This is a perfect place for an ambush haven't you ever seen the movies? The whole squad always gets killed when-" The human never finished his sentence as his head exploded in a fiery ball.

"CHRIS!" Iverson screamed as he ran to his dead comrades body. "FUCK!"

"AMBUSH!" The human commander said as fire erupted from all directions killing two more Skyjumpers.

"AH I can't see! WHere are they?" Another human screamed as he blindly fired.

"JUMPERS IN THE AIR NOW!" The commander yelled as the remaining five Skyjumpers activated their jetpacks and began to fly upward. Everyone except Iverson.

"What is that?" Iverson asked as he saw a large machine being set up, he could tell by the four long turrets it was an AA gun.

"SIR DON'T!" Iverson screamed but he was too late. The rest of his squad was turned into metal and blood and fell back to the ground surrouding him. Celestia almost threw up as the memory zoomed forward to an interrogation room where Iverson was tied up.

"Tell me the coordinates to this planet! NOW!" The large alien screamed slamming its blade into Iverson's foot. Iverson screamed in pain.

"I can end it here human, all this pain will cease if you just tell me the coordinates!" The alien yelled as it moved it's blade upwards shredding bone and skin.

"F-fine, I-ill tell you!" Iverson said. "Listen closely. F-U-C-K-Y-O-U!" Iverson said spitting into the Hydra's face. Celestia covered her eyes as she heard skin ripping and bones breaking combined with Iverson's screaming. Celestia decided she had seen enough and left the memory by ending the spell. She awoke to find herself back in Canterlot with her sister and the elements still viewing the other humans memories.

"So, did you like what you saw?" Iverson asked Celestia noticing her terrified face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Planet Chronisia- UNR Counterstrike- Lieutenant Dominic Navarro**

Luna found herself in a heavily war-torn city. She could see collapsing sky-scrapers and smoke that blocked out the sun. What disturbed her most was the multitude of dead bodies _everywhere._ She tried to turn away but no matter where she looked she could see a mutilated corpse of humans. She heard a loud boom as thousands of aircraft appeared out of nowhere in the sky. She saw large ships that had to be thousands of feet in length and one ship she saw was easily over five miles in length. There were thousands of much tinier ships coming out of the larger ones. She turned to see another cluster of ships but unlike the the others which were gray and blocky, these ships were green and more bulbous and circular. The sky became lit with explosions as the two fleets engaged each other. She heard a thump behind her as several humans in the armor that Navarro wore landed behind her.

"Command this is Lieutenant Navarro, we have touched down in the Arcadia District of Capital city." Navarro said over his radio.

"Roger that, Hydra control the city so civilian presence should be low. Kill everything that moves." The radio replied.

"Copy that. Jumpers, lets move." Navarro said as the human began walking into the ravaged city. Luna could feel the raw terror and fear these soldiers felt as they moved in to fight an unknown enemy.

"Oh my- SIR!" A Skyjumper called out as Navarro ran over to him.

"Whats wron- Holy shit!" Navarro said as he saw a pile of dead soldiers. What disturbed wasn't the dead soldiers but what was under them.

Dead children.

Luna shrieked at the sight of murdered children. What monster would do such a thing?

"Someones gonna fuckin pay!" Navarro growled. The memory zoomed forward as Luna then found herself in some sort of command center. She was shocked when she looked outside to see they were not on the planet but were in space!

"I can't do it! There is too many innocent people down there!" Navarro cried.

"Listen lieutenant, we don't know what happened to them but life readings indicate they are no longer human." Another voice said over a radio. Luna looked over on a video feed from the ground which showed more creatures like Navarro only they had black eyes and their skin had become a sickly green.

"NO! We can still save them!" Navarro said.

"There is nothing we can do. They are already lost, you know they would rather die than suffer this fate." The voice said again.

"F-fine I'll fucking do it." Navarro said as he made his way to a large button. Luna noticed the pained expression on his face as he broke the glass surrounding the button.

"I-i-im sorry!" He said as he pressed the button. Luna saw a bright light fire out from under them and saw it strike the planet. She heard thousands of screams of terror that were vanished in an instant. The video feed went dark as Navarro collapsed and cried to himself. Luna decided she had seen enough and left the human's mind.

**Planet Posiedon IV- Tony and Andy Barelli**

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie found themselves in a suburban area that was on fire. The two ponies saw buildings collapsing and the sounds of terror.

"Dashie where are we?" Pinkie asked as her mane went flat and tears swelled in her eyes.

"I-I don't know!" Rainbow cried as a body landed right in front of her. It was a human and it's throat had been bitten out. A large bipedal creature landed with a thump next to the dead human. The beast was easily nine feet tall and had the strength to tear a manticore in two. It had disgusting green skin with four eyes that had haunting red irisis.

"Destroy the humans! Destroy them all!" The large beast chanted as dozens of smaller creatures leapt into battle.

"THATS A HYDRA! They were fighting _those!"_ Rainbow shrieked in terror as the large alien fired its large weapon.

"DADDY!" A young boys voice called out. Pinkie turned to see a young boy, no older than six. He had long brown hair and Pinkie recognized this as a young Andy. Andy was holding onto a teddy bear and a much younger toddler with black hair. Rainbow recognized the younger one as Tony.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A large human clad in armor yelled as he fired his weapon at the incoming enemies.

"NICHOLAS!" A woman shrieked as an alien snuck up on Tony and Andy's father. The human turned and sliced the beast's throat with his built in sword.

"MARIA! GET THE KIDS OUT OF-!" He screamed as a blade impaled through his chest.

"DADDY NO!" Andy screamed as he ran to his bleeding father. Andy went to his father's dying body and embraced it. He looked up and saw the massive alien about to deliver the final blow.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT MY DADDY!" Andy cried as the alien chuckled and swung down its fist. Andy closed his eyes as he felt himself pushed out of the way. He looked up and saw his mother flattened under the monster's gargantuan fist.

"Andy run,, take care of Tony." His mother spurted out as Andy nodded and went to grab his brother and fled. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie could not believe the brutality of what they had just witnessed. They felt awful about what they said to the human earlier but before they could say anything, the disappered as they left the memory.

**Planet Valaho- Alexander Ritchy**

Rarity found herself in a dress shop so similar to hers she thought she was home at first. Lavish Tuxedo's and suits hung on hangars and walls in the building. The fresh smell of cologne was evident.

"Well this isn't so bad!" Rarity said as she saw a man behind the counter whom she recognized to be Ritchy.

UNCLE ALEX! UNCLE ALEX!" A little girl yelled as the door opened and she ran to Ritchy.

"Victoria!" Ritchy screamed as his niece jumped into his arms. "How was the field trip?"

"It was super cool! We saw a Battleship!"

"A battleship? Oh those wretched things!" Ritchy said. "How bout some ice cream?"

"YAY!" She said happily as she hopped outside holding her uncle's hand.

"Uncle Ritchy what's that?" Victoria asked pointing up.

"What is what?" Ritchy asked he looked up. He was a large ship hovering over the city. Hundreds of people around him did the same.

"It's probably just the Navy." Ritchy said but this ship looked different than any of the ships in the UNR Navy. Both Rarity and Ritchy were deafened by the sound of a loud trumpet. She looked up to see the large green ship that had to be miles in length hovering above her. She saw hundreds of demonic creatures exit the craft and land on the ground.

"Uncle? W-whats going on?" She asked frightened as she hugged her uncle. Ritchy couldn't believe it! There were aliens! The creatures landed on the ground, some only stood at a man's height, some stood at a mere three feet while a few stood at nearly nine feet tall. All the humans in the courtyard looked at the aliens with mixed feelings of excitement and fear. The aliens spoke in their language as they began firing at the humans. Ritchy picked up his niece an ran with her. Rarity saw more ships overhead attacking the green one as human soldiers entered the area.

"OPEN FIRE!" Rarity heard something scream as hundreds of humans began firing their weapons at the incoming enemies. Rarity dove for cover as the two armies slaughtered each other. She was petrified but found they strength to crawl away until she came to some rubble. She let go of the breath that she was holding as she tried to process what she had just seen. Those humans weren't lying at all!

"Uncle Alex? I'm really scared!" A young girl said. Rarity turned to see Ritchy holding onto his niece.

"It's okay Victoria." Rtichy said as he hugged the younger girl and ran his hand through her hair. The two ran for cover under some rubble in the destroyed shop they were in. Ritchy scanned the ground for something, anything to use as a weapon. He found a broken piece of glass and despite in cutting into his hand he held onto it determined to protect his niece. The two finally found cover under a large rock. They heard grunting and demonic words outside as Ritchy held his niece tight to his chest so the monsters wouldn't hear. Suddenly, a large rock was lifted up by a monstrosity that Rarity could never imagine. Ritchy put his niece behind him in an attempt to hide her from the monsters. Ritchy felt himself being picked up by one of the larger aliens revealing his helpless niece to the monsters.

"NO!" Ritchy screamed as another large alien grabbed his niece by the head in its hand. It laughed as it squeezed its fist. Ritchy heard her screaming and the cracking of her skull and the squishing of her brain as he head was crushed to a pulp by the large alien. Ritchy was too devastated for words as tears rolled down his face. He tried to hit the large alien holding him but his punches had no effect. Ritchy then pulled out the glass shard he had taken and jammed it into the alien's exposed eye. It roared in pain as it threw Ritchy to the ground causing one of his knees to dislocate on impact. The large alien growled as it pulled out its gun and aimed it at Ritchy. Ritchy waited for the end until he saw a blade sticking out of the alien's head. He heard weapons fire as the other aliens fell down dead. Rarity looked to see that a human in the armor Ritchy wore had just killed the large alien with it's sword.

"Sir, are you okay?" One of the soldiers asked Ritchy as more human troops entered the area to kill any remaining enemies.

"I lost her, Victoria." Ritchy asked still in denial of his niece's brutal death. His hand hovering over this niece's smashed cranium. He only hoped it was quick.

"It's okay sir." The soldier said. Rarity was whimpering, she could never imagine losing Sweetie Belle like that.

"Who are you?" Ritchy asked shaken up.

"Skyjumpers, we are here to get you out of here." The Skyjumper said as he grabbed Ritchy and flew off to the ship above. Rarity merely fainted as the memory ended.

**Planet Centauri- Michael**

Fluttershy found herself in a sort of temple. She saw stained glass windows and pictures of a human nailed to a cross. She heard a choir coming from the other room and headed towards it. She couldn't quite figure it out but there was something peaceful about this place. She entered the main hall where she was some humans kneeling down with their hands folded.

"Take this all of you and eat from it. For this is my body, which shall be given up for you." Fluttershy heard a man say. She looked up and saw Michael holding some sort of food in the air. She wondered why he would give people his body to eat. The mare then saw Michael raise a cup.

"Take this all of you and drink from it. For this is my blood, which shall be given up for you." Michael continued. FLuttershy flinched at the mention of blood but her thoughts were interrupted by explosions coming from outside. The explosion was followed by sirens and screaming.

"LET ME IN! THEY'RE COMING!" A man called as he banged on the door. Michael rushed over to the door as he heard the sound of a blade piercing skin. The door was then blasted open by a a creature more terrifying than anything FLuttershy had ever seen. It spoke in a language unheard of in Equestria but it was no doubt evil. People in the temple began screaming as it open fired upon them. Fluttershy ducked underneath a pew in order to hide when she saw the monster fall to its knees. Confused, she looked up and saw it standing before the statue of a man nailed to a cross surrounded by two winged humans with swords.

"DAMNED HELLION!" Michael screamed pulling out the cross around his neck. "BY THE POWER OF GOD! I COMMAND YOU TO RETURN TO ABYSS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" The creature roared in pain as Michael approached it. It swung its arm and knocked Michael across the floor causing Michael to drop his cross. It then turned and looked at the statue of the man on the cross. And in a pained voice, it spoke perfect Equish!

"You died for nothing! You only brought them time!" It howled in pain as it fired it's cannon and destroyed the statue. Fluttershy had never been this scared in her life! She began to cry as she prayed that this creature wouldn't see her.

"I can smell you child of God!" It yelled as it activated its blade. It began slicing down the pews as it hunted Michael. "Did you really think you were the only sentient life in the universe? Such ignorance cannot go unpunished!" Fluttershy saw one of the winged human statues had fallen leaving its sword on the ground. She saw Michael scurry to it and pick it up.

"HA! Do you dare challenge me?" The alien said.

"With God as my Father, why should I fear you?" Michael said fearlessly as he held up the sword. The creature charged as Michael ducked and stabbed it through the chest.

"Leave this House of God, _Lucifer!"_ Michael growled as the demonic alien's body disappeared. Fluttershy had not even watched the fight as she was crying out of fear. She barely noticed the memory had ended.

**Planet Seranto- Daniel Kowalski**

At first, Twilight Sparkle was enthralled at seeing the human world. Skyscrapers the were miles high, holographic images, floating machines and everything! She wished she had brought her notebook to write everything down. She was so in the zone that she had not noticed the man beside her.

"Daniel, are you sure?" Twilight heard a voice ask.

"I was able to hack into UNR computer systems. All of Chronisia has been destroyed!" Kowalski said terrified. TWilight picked up the fear in his voice.

"By what? Terrorists? Meteor strike?" The other man asked.

"No, aliens." Kowalski said.

"Aliens? You mean like the little green men?" The other man asked laughing.

"Heh, try very BIG green men." Kowalskii said as he typed into the computer and the video feed came up of a destroyed city. It was calm and eerie at first till a hydra jumped in front of the screen roaring.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN GOD'S HOLY NAME IS THAT!?" The other man said jumping back and holding his chest, the genuine look of fear on his eyes evident.

"Hmph, God!" Kowalski said dismissing the Creator of the universe. "Those are the aliens."

"You know you can get into some deep shit for this. How the hell did you even break into the system? I thought UNR military files were impossible to crack!" The other man said.

"Heh, not for me." Kowalski said.

"Glad to see your are so humble." The other man said.

"Look Ivan, the point is we have to warn the people. For all we know it could be us next, or even worse Earth." Kowalski said.

"But Earth has over twenty thousand starships guarding it including the _TITAN II_! Not to mention the Solar Laser cannon we got on Luna. And don't even get me started on the minefield in the asteroid belt!" The other man named Ivan said. Twilight's ears perked up at the mention of the word Luna.

"Chronisia had similar defenses and now it is wiped out." Kowalksi said. "If there is one thing we have failed to learn from history is that nothing is indestructable. Troy, The Titanic, Pearl Harbor, all were thought to be invincible and look what happened, we-" Kowalski said as his door broke down and several more humans in armor entered the room with weapons held high."

"THIS IS THE POLICE! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW!" The leader said as Kowalski and Ivan were restrained. Twilight gasped at the police brutality. The vision moved forward to what looked like a courtroom.

"Daniel Kristoff Kowalski. You are hereby charged with illegally downloading and viewing content from the United Nations Republic Military, what do you have to say?"

Twilight was shocked to see Kowalski not responding.

"The punishment for such a crime is thirty years to life!" The judge said. Kowalski put his head down in shame.

"Unfortunately for you, you are the exception." A general who had been sitting in the courtroom said.

"Sir?" Kowalski asked.

"You cracked the most heavily guarded military content in the known universe. Nobody and no computer has EVER even come close to breaching the first set of firewalls and you did it thirty seconds. You have skill son." The general said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kowalski asked seeing his get out of jail free card.

"Join the Skyjumper Corps, you cracked our code after all." The general said before whispering to Kowalski's ear. "Maybe you can crack _theirs!" _

"What about Ivan?" Kowalski said pointing to his friend who had been convicted with him. "I couldn't have done it without him."

"He comes too." The general said. Twilight's heart fluttered seeing Kowalski's loyalty to his friend. The memory moved forward again and Twilight found herself inside what looked like a command center, only problem? It wasn't a human command center.

"Hurry up Ski! My thermal image reads hundreds of these closing in!" Ivan said to his friend as he held up his assault cannon to the locked door.

"I have to make sure virus uploads correctly. I can cripple entire fleet if I do this right." Kowalski said in broken english. Roars and screeches could be heard as the aliens began pounding on the door.

"Uh Ski?" Ivan said as he began to sweat.

"97%." Kowalski said.

"Ski?" Ivan said cocking his rifle as the door began to give away.

"98%." Kowalski said as the door burst open.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ivan said as began firing. Twilight rubbed her eyes as she collapsed when she saw the aliens. She had seen them before in pictures but seeing them live was entirely different. The beings gave off the very atmosphere of horror.

"Pieprzyć!" Kowalski cursed as the Hydra began firing. "IVAN DEFEND THE COMPUTER!"

"AH DAMMIT!" Ivan said as three of the aliens jumped on him and began tearing at his armor.

"IVAN!" Kowalski said as he ran to help his friend.

"SKI! THE COMPUTER LOOK!" Ivan pointed to the computer where a hydra regular aimed its gun at. Twilight could already tell how this was going to end.

"I'm sorry Ivan." Kowalski said in his helmets internal comm.

"I understand, I'll put in a word for you with the Big Guy when I get to Heaven." Kowalski nodded as he ran to the computer and killed the hydra trying to destroy it. He then turned to help his friend to see his helmet had been torn off and his throat had been slashed out.

"DAMN YOU!" Kowalski screamed as the virus finished its upload. Twilight couldn't bear to watch, she could never leave her friend to die like that no matter what. She was relieved to see the memory finally end.

**Tommy Dean-Planet Earth**

Applejack didn't see anything wrong. A large farm, a bright sun, the smell of hay, and a large barn. It actually reminded her of home.

"TOMMY! DINNER!" A woman called out into the field.

"AH COMIN MA!" A voice responded. Applejack saw a young tan man with dirty blonde hair run to his house. She saw several other people enter the house as well as they settled for dinner. Applejack was convinced Tommy and the other humans were lying, everything seemed perfectly normal.

"Tommy can you pass the taters?" A little girl Applejack assumed to be Tommy's sister asked.

"Sure thing Sally." Tommy said passing a bowl of mashed potatoes. Applejack knew Tommy was now lying until she heard the next sentence.

"Have you heard anything about pa or the war?" Another boy asked.

"I heard the hydra destroyed Galileo IV!"

"That's not true! The Skyjumpers kicked the Hydra's ass at Galileo IV!"

"MAX! Watch yer mouth!" The mother called. "This ain't something to discuss durin dinner."

"Ma's right, let's eat!" Tommy said digging in. Applejack started to reconsider when she heard 'war' and 'Hydra'. The family continued to eat dinner and then after sending the younger children to bed. Tommy, two of his siblings, and mother headed for the living room to watch the news.

"_Reports from the front indicate the entire world of Galileo IV has fallen to the Hydra. Though the planet is now occupied, hundreds of millions escaped with their lives due to the heroic actions of Colonel Robert Lee and the 44th Skyjumper division._

_"_DIDJA HEAR THAT?" Tommy said happy. "PA STOPPED THE HYDRA!"

"_However such a victory did not come without sacrifice, Colonel Robert Lee and the one thousand Skyjumpers were all killed in action." _Tommy's demeanor changed fast as did his family's. They all stared at the news with open mouths and watery eyes. Applejack felt a tug at her heart when she got the news her father and mother had died. She felt sympathy for Tommy. The memory zoomed forward as it showed a slightly older Tommy packing his bags.

"Just where do you think yer goin?" Tommy's mother asked.

"Ah'm joinin the Skyjumpers just like pa!" Tommy said.

"Absolutely NOT!" His mother said. "You'll get hurt or worse!"

"Ma the situations worse than the news is saying. We've already lost seventeen planets, fifteen billion people, and the entire Western Quadrant." Tommy said. "Besides, ah'm gonna get conscripted either way." Tommy said.

"Its just we lost your father, we can't lose you too." Tommy's mother said as he hugged her. The moment was broken by the eerie sound of the Emergency Alert System. Tommy and his mother looked to see and were too frightened to move when they saw.

"_Hydra forces have been spotted entering the atmosphere in the Northern Oklahoma Province of the State of America. All residents please lock your doors and do NOT go outside. This is an extremely dangerous situation, the military has been called in Plea-" _It suddenly cut off and was replaced by static as an impact was heard outside.

_"_M-ma?" Tommy said, his eyes open with pure fear.

"Get the shotgun! I'll get the kids!" His mother said as Tommy ran to get the shotgun under the kitchen table. Applejack could see the hypervenilation and sweat coming off of him. She had never seen something so scared her entire life.

"Oh Jesus please don't let them hurt us!" Tommy cried as he held onto a cross he wore around his neck. His mother came down with the kids as they went to enter the basement.

"Tommy!" His mother cried.

"SHH!" Tommy said as he ducked down. A low growl was heard just outside the window. The ground thumped with every step the creature outside took. Tommy began shivering as he silently loaded and cocked the shotgun he held.

"**go****downstairs***" Tommy whispered. His mother closed the door deciding she had to protect her children in the basement. He heard his door get broken down and the growling got louder as the creature entered his house.

"Jesus please, don't let them hurt us. Please!" Tommy whispered as he slowly turned the corner to kill the Hydra just to find it wasn't there.

"What the-" Tommy said as two huge arms grabbed him from the window and pulled him outside.

"SHIT!" Tommy screamed as he fired a round into the massive Hydra's face killing at point blank range. He rolled to the side as another large Hydra came running at him. He pulled out the shotgun and fired all the rounds killing the alien just in time.

"AHH!" Tommy heard his mother and siblings scream. Tommy saw a smaller hydra throw a bomb into the house.

"NOOOO!" Tommy screamed as he ran as fast as he could to his house. They hydra saw him and fired a round into Tommy's leg causing him to stumble. The hydra walked up to Tommy and prepared to kill him when the house exploded sending a chunk of metal through the Hydra's chest killing. Tommy watched in horror as his family died in the explosion. Applejack couldn't bear to watch anymore, how could she have doubted such heartbreak? She was relieved when the memory ended.

**R&R sorry it took so long, i go through phases where I write for weeks on end and then phases where I can't write shit!**


End file.
